Twide and Prejulight
by twilightluver39
Summary: Mostly Twilight but some traces of Pride and Prejudice. Actor Edward Cullen comes with his friend Emmet McCarty to the town of Forks where the four Swan sisters live...canon pairings AU AH plz r&r! I've rewritten the first chapter!


_Okay so I'm rewriting this, just to make a couple minor changes. As you may notice, I've taken Alice and Jasper out JUST FOR THE TIME BEING. I realized afterward how foolish I was for not saving Alice for later! teehee yeah…so I'm going to be working on the next chapter! Sorry it's quite late and I'm not very coherent…so yeah…_

**BPOV**

In a small town such as Forks, Washington, _anybody_ new coming was a novelty (and sure to be talked about for weeks on end).

However, if a famous actor—or famous anybody, for that matter—was coming to the town, it was the most exciting thing to happen…well, ever.

At least that's the way it seemed by the way Jessica and Lauren were squealing and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you believe it?" Jessica said in the most high-pitched voice I'd ever heard her speak in (which was saying something). "_Emmet McCarty_ is coming to _our_ town! It's like heaven on earth!"

"I know!" Lauren squeaked out, trying to imitate every motion that Jessica made with her hands. "Omigod—we have to get our nails done!"

Jessica looked appalled, staring down at her nails—perfectly manicured from what I could see—and shrieked. "I know! It's been like a week and already it's chipped everywhere!"

"Mo-o-om!" they both chorused in unison. Renee, my mother, came in holding what I assumed was the latest copy of _Vogue_.

"Did you hear?" Jessica cried, bouncing up and down, dancing around Renee. "Emmett McCarty is coming! Next week! And he's going to go to Forks High School and everything!"

Renee's face lit up with joy, and she joined Jessica in bouncing up and down. Lauren stood up and joined them, so they were all squealing and jumping in a three-way circle.

"My god, you girls do you know what this means?" Renee asked as she finally stopped bouncing. Jessica and Lauren following suit. "You'll definitely spark his interest , one of you at least. We have to get ready! When did you say he was coming?"

"Monday of next week," Lauren said, smiling goofily.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do…" Renee said, leading Lauren and Jessica out the door. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to my worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

Rosalie came in, a bewildered look on her face. "What the hell is their problem?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. "They looked like they won the lottery or something."

I rolled my eyes. "_Emmett McCarty_ is coming to Forks next Monday, possibly for a long time, to get the 'full small-town high school experience away from big cities and paparazzi,'" I imitated a fangirl, faking an excited voice. "At least, according to Jess and Lauren."

Rosalie huffed, and plopped down on the couch next to me. "God, can't these big-city people just leave us alone? I mean, nobody cares that he won 'Best Actor of the Year' or anything."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "Okay, except for Jessica and Lauren."

"And the rest of the female population of the world," I said sarcastically. Rosalie laughed, and picked up the _Vogue_ magazine Renee had dropped in her excited dance. She flipped absentmindedly, and I couldn't help but think that she was prettier than all the models in the magazine combined. Renee had tried to convince her to become a model, but strangely enough, fixing cars was more Rosalie's style than strutting on the runway.

I sighed, and returned to my reading of Wuthering Heights.

Monday morning reminded me of the battlefields in Braveheart.

Okay, so maybe not so extreme, but still. Jessica and Lauren were fighting over who got to wear the tight tank top that supposedly 'made their boobs look good'. After being so…pleasantly woken up, I threw on my skinny jeans, blue t-shirt and brown hoodie, stomping downstairs not _too_ grumpily.

I was so proud of myself—I only swore at Jessica and Lauren seven times over the course of the _entire_ morning.

I eventually gave up on attempting to offer Jessica and Lauren a ride; they were so preoccupied with how they should wear their hair, if their outfits clashed with their (freshly painted) nails, and so on. Grabbing the keys to my old, rusty truck, I left the house, hollering goodbye to anybody who cared to listen.

I drove to my usual parking space, which was right next to Rosalie's shiny red BMW, only to find it taken by a shiny silver Volvo. Muttering curses under my breath, I parked next to the Porsche instead. That was funny; I had never seen a Volvo around before.

I walked into the cafeteria, where everybody waited until first period began. I scanned the room for Rosalie and best friend Angela, finding them at our usual table near the back of the room.

"Hey guys," I said, dropping my messenger bag on the floor and sitting down at the table. They all nodded in acknowledgment, all as tired as me. None of us were morning people, so it was an unspoken rule that no intelligent or important conversations were even attempted to be started. I put my ear buds in and picked a random song on my iPod, "Haunted" by Evanescence.

I had closed my eyes and had just been drifting off into a semi-sleep state when I felt a sharp jab on my arm. Pissed off, I looked up to reprimand the person who had been so rude as to wake me up at such an ungodly hour. Pausing my iPod, I realized the unusual silence that had fallen over our usually noisy classmates. I turned around in my seat.

And that's when I saw _them_.

**EdPOV**

I rolled my eyes at the antics of Emmett, my lifelong friend who may have the body of a 23-year-old weight lifter, but had the mind of a six-year-old.

"…and I can't believe that we're actually going back to school after so long!" he finally finished. I sighed heavily, and pulled my Volvo into a space between the only two decent cars in the parking lot—a red BMW and a yellow Porsche.

Tanya nudged my arm, and I'm sure she would've made a sarcastic remark had Emmett not cut her off.

"Ooh, look, Eddie!" he squealed like a little girl. "There's a football field! Maybe you and I can try out!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to yell at his foolishness. I had already made it clear I didn't' want to make any ties to this small, run-down town of…whatever it was called. Spoons?

The three of us—me, Emmett and Tanya—marched to the building marked "main office". There were no kids around, and I was glad that there was nobody around to gawk at us like we were some circus freaks.

After talking to a very flustered-looking lady with a nametag reading 'Mrs. Cope', we headed out into the rain again to the cafeteria building, where she had said that all of the kids waited before school started. We could hear the chatter, yells, and laughter from twenty feet away from the closed door, but the moment the people inside saw us, there was a silence in which you could hear a pin drop.

The silence didn't last too long, though. Within moments, the whispering began. I heard whispers of 'Emmett McCarty," but then louder voices saying "Edward Cullen?" seeming very shocked.

Nobody really recognized Tanya, seeing as she was just Emmett's sister, and didn't have an extensive acting career. But nevertheless, I could see the male population scanning Tanya up and down not too subtly, and a flicker of recognition from those who had seen her shampoo commercials.

Every eye was seemingly on us, but then I caught sight of one head that was turned.

Long, waist-length mahogany hair that cascaded like a waterfall was all I could see of the one person who wasn't looking at us. It shone in the light that was finally peeking through the windows, and I felt myself longing to reach out and touch that silky hair…

Shaking my head angrily, I turned away fractionally. She was probably exactly like the rest of them—giggling, flirty and _ridiculous_, caring more about makeup and clothes than she did about the things like really mattered.

She turned her head, and I was angry at myself for whipping my head as soon I saw the movement coming from her area of the room. And all of a sudden, I was caught in two pools of the deepest brown imaginable, like melted chocolate.

After what I'm sure was only a few seconds but felt like many hours, I pulled away from her gaze, scowling. I was not going to be tied down in some dinky little town named after a kitchen utensil!

**BPOV**

I stormed out of the cafeteria, fuming as I walked toward the Literature building.

What the hell was his _problem_, anyway?

I didn't do anything to him at all, and he suddenly just glares at me and walks away. I mean, did I have drool at the side of my mouth or was my hair sticking up? How on earth could I have offended him so much to make him look at me with such a loathing, superior glare, without saying anything?

Even the wonders of Romeo and Juliet couldn't distract me from my rage.

Luckily, he wasn't in any or my morning classes. As I walked to the cafeteria before lunch, chatting absentmindedly with Angela about nothing in particular, I was almost able to forget the hate-filled emerald green eyes.

Almost.

I walked into the cafeteria, forcing myself not to scan the room for the odd group of new students. Throughout the day, I had learned that Emmett was the large, intimidating one, Edward was (of course) the one with green eyes, and the strawberry-blond with the sneer was Tanya McCarty, Emmett's younger sister.

After I purchased a soggy-looking piece of pizza and a diet coke, Angela and I made our way over to the table where Rosalie and Alice were already sitting. Lauren and Jessica, freshman and sophomore consecutively, had a different lunch than we had—though they probably wouldn't have sat with us anyway, as they were 'cool'…at least according to them.

I spent all of lunch trying to ignore the emerald eyes I felt boring into my back.

I walked into biology, readying myself for an hour of boredom. I had been planning on doing AP Biology, but not enough people had qualified, so I got stuck in the regular bio class…for the second year in a row.

I sat at my table, which was occupied only by me. Mr. Banner and I have an unspoken agreement: I do my work, labs and pass my tests, and he doesn't mind if I read or do homework during his lectures and/or instructions.

I dumped my bag, getting out an English essay I had been working on. I had most of the finer points down, but I just had to…

"Mr. Banner?" I heard an unfamiliar, velvet voice say at the front of the room. Though I had never heard it before, somehow I knew before I looked up who the voice belonged to.

I cringed when I saw Edward Cullen at the front of the room, looking completely at ease. I shifted to the left, trying to make it look like the seat next to me was, in fact, occupied.

Unfortunately, Mr. Banner was not fooled. After a few minutes of discussing the class procedure to Edward, Mr. Banner pointed at my table. "Miss Swan can help you with anything you need, Mr. Cullen," he said, and I was tempted to cut his head off right then and there.

Luckily, Mr. Banner started the lesson before he could say any biting remark to me—which although I'd never _talked_ to him, I knew somehow that the comment would be rude. I was slightly worried about after class, though; I've learned on many occasions that me trying to rush anywhere usually wound up with my face meeting the ground (or a hard object in the way of the ground) and my face turning an unattractive shade of red.

I shouldn't have worried, though. As soon as the bell rang, Edward was out of his seat as if I smelled bad or something—which I knew wasn't true, because just the night before I'd washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

Frowning, I walked to Gym, my last class of the day.

After school, I walked toward my car, frowning as I realized that the car that had stolen my parking spot probably belonged to Edward, or one of his friends.

Bumping into Rosalie, I was surprised to find her beaming with happiness. I raised my eyebrow in question, and she simply held up her hand.

On it, in a messy scrawl was the name 'Emmett McCarty', with a string of digits—a phone number. I squealed and jumped up and down with her, happy that my older sister was finally finding someone she liked. No matter how many guys worshipped the ground she walked on, she never looked twice at any of them.

Figures that it took a movie star to turn her head.

Linking arms with her, Rosalie and I skipped to the parking lot. On hearing Emmett's booming voice and laughter, she blushed bright red, put her finger on her lips and ducked down behind a car. Smiling and silently laughing inside at her cute embarrassment, I joined her.

"She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever met," I heard Emmett say in a complete and totally awed tone. There was a grunt of agreement, which I assumed was Edward. "Was there anybody who caught your eye, Eddie?" Emmett asked in a slightly miffed tone, seemingly annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm displayed by Edward.

"None, Emmett," Edward's velvety voice said in an uncaring way. "Rosalie Swan is the only attractive girl in this school, I'll give you that." I felt Rosalie bounce a little at the mention of her name.

"Aww, don't be like that, Eddie," Emmett said, and I heard him slap Edward on the back. I internally winced—it sounded painful. "That Isabella girl, Rosalie's sister is very pretty, isn't she?"

I unconsciously held my breath—just what did this Adonis think of me?

"I suppose some may think so," Edward said indifferently, "but she's not pretty enough to tempt me."

I felt the blood rushing to my face. How dare he talk about me like that? He's such an arrogant, stuck-up, pig-faced asshole!

I felt Rosalie tense up beside me, ready to charge in and demand that Edward explain who he thought he was and how dare he insult her sister. I put a hand on her shoulder and winked conspiratorially, at the same time I reached up and undid my earring.

"I found it, Rosie!" I exclaimed, holding up the silver hoop triumphantly. Quickly understanding what I was doing, Rosalie bounced up beside me, relief written all over her face.

"Thank heavens," she said, sighing loudly. "Renee would've killed you if you'd lost them!"

I made a show of putting the earring back through my earring hole, and turned to Edward and Emmett. Seeing Edward's stunned expression, I winked at him, opening the shotgun seat of Rosalie's BMW. We could come back and pick up my truck later—it wasn't ideal for my "dramatic exit."

"Later, boys," I said, slamming the door. Rosalie came in and gunned the engine, making a show of what I'm sure was an impressive-sounding engine (I'm hopeless in the ways of cars, so don't ask me for any technical information).

We laughed the entire way home, and just remembering the shocked look on Edward's face when he realized I'd heard him insult me was enough to bring about another hysterical round of laughter.

**EdPOV**

Damn.

_Think about a chocolate chip cookie. Think about a chocolate chip cookie right out of the oven. Think about a chocolate chip cookie right out of the oven with extra chocolate chips. Think about a chocolate chip cookie right out of the oven with extra chocolate chips and a glass of cold milk. Think about a chocolate chip cookie right out of the oven with extra chocolate chips and a glass of cold milk times 100. That's the joy I feel when you REVIEW! =D_


End file.
